District Seven
by galiophy
Summary: Previously known as heavenly cat's return.AU.Omi's humble farmer.Kaoru came to Omi to grant three wishes to return Omi's kindness,kindness Omi didn't remember doing.Surely Kaoru didn't come to seducing his pony..OmiKao, and other pairing later.-hiatus-
1. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the character of Gakuen Heaven or Fullmetal Alchemist.

warning: as usual, this story will have male/male relation on it, some crack, and sorta fairy tail typical. so those who against it, please return immediately. and, i'm not native english, error were expected.

a/n : whoops, it's been a long time since I write for gakuen heaven fic. Not so long ago ,well months ago, I was typing Keita-something, but the mood just lasting for days. By some request by THiaLieN, I hereby proudly brought to you another OmixKaoru.

I didn't know how this fic will lead so far. So, if you have a or some request, let me know so I can add it to the soon-to-be-plot. For now,

.P. .L. .E. .A. .S. .E..........E. .N. .J. .O. .Y.

* * *

Chapitre 1. Nice to Meet You

Omi was barely awake when he hears a persistent knocking on his door. He glances at the wood panel window that shows nothing, the view was blocked by scratched curtain. Judged from the chill of the air, he noticed that it still too early to wake up. Damn, it even way too early to visit other people let alone rudely knocking someone's door.

Grunting, Omi throws the blanket over his head. Thinking if he kept ignorant, the knocking will cease. Only, it seems that ignorant isn't bliss at that very moment.

Groaning loudly with colorful choice of words, Omi -finally- throw the cover off of himself before sit up and put on his shoes. Quickly, he grabs nearby coat to look more decent, as decent as a roughly waken man could be, before stomps off his bedroom toward the front door.

Opening the door with frown marring his face.

However, whoever it was on the other end of the door didn't seem to notice that the door was open, keeps knocking on the surface that felt different under the hand. When the 'guest' noticed that it was someone's board chest rather than solid door, 'the guest' pulled the hand abruptly with a high pitched squeal.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know that… I'm deeply apologize…" 'the guest' saying sincerely.

The figure in front of him was hidden by overflowing dark coat, the hood help obscure the face so Omi can't see whoever it was. Not that he noticed the deep voice that strangely has a tinkling on it.

Too bad that it only pissed Omi more, only if 'the guest' noticed how his full lip twitch, because he didn't know what the stranger doing here in front of his door and babbling about something he didn't know.

How he supposed to know if he didn't get a damn word at all?

A glance at the direction where the sun rise, there was nothing else other than black and glittering stars that mocking his new day.

"I'm here to pay you back for your kindness, young man," 'the guest' smiling brightly, "Let me help you with something."

Omi thought that this person whoever it was, will stop bothering him so he can resume the sleep before he has to work. The deep-tinkling voice of the stranger didn't lit Omi's mood. Quite the opposite, it sent shiver on his spine, as if he was talking with non-human creature, though Omi insisted that it was the chilling morning wind's doing.

"Anything will fine as long as it didn't harm other people or the nature's stability. So, young farmer man, let me grant what you…"

Omi chose that time to close the door. With a loud bang.

"…wish… for…"

In front of the intruder's face.

"Tcheh, what a very rude of you to ignore me, farmerling,"the stranger was about to banging the door again, only louder this time, when something struggling out from the coat.

The mini creature with shape of a little plump-lizard with pair of little wings on its spiked back, has a cross on its forehead.

"Mabey it too e'ly, Kao'u. 'Uman 'as diffe'ent sense o' time 'tan us," the tiny chubby dragon-like creature voiced out.

Kaoru inspects the surrounding. The other farm was about half a mile away yet it seems that no activity was held like the current farm Kaoru was in now.

"Hmm, maybe. So, Mikage, do you have any idea?" Kaoru asked the chibi-dragon that nestled finely in the shoulder.

"W'at 'bout food? Eve'ybody love food…" the creature squealing delightly at the mention of food.

"Yeah, sure. It would be nice to have a warm homemade breakfast," Kaoru smile back at the creature.

^,^

Omi once again was stir up from his slumber for the second time that morning. The differences was, now was more decent time to wake up. Instead of persistent annoying knock, Omi caught a pungent smell of something striking his nose.

He hope it wasn't something bad that harming his small wooden house.

Throw off the abused blanket, Omi climbed off of his bed and walked toward the kitchen where he kept most of odor-produced belonging.

Omi didn't know what surprised him most. The fact that it was someone he didn't know who now using his kitchen to stir the pot, or that he expected someone to be there and it was true.

The stranger has pinkish blond hair that curving delicately that fall freely in the shoulder. Other than that, he saw nothing, thanks for the faded white cloak that covers almost everything save for the hand that stirred the thing on the -supposed to be stove-. The hand has slender finger and somehow look unmatched with the humble if not poor surrounding. Omi forget that the stranger entity was mismatched piece of the surrounding entirely.

"I'm glad that you're awake. The soup will ready soon, I hope you like it," the stranger said with the same deep tinkling voice.

Now that Omi thinking about it, this stranger voice sounds like bell that ringing underwater.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Omi asked with cracking morning voice.

The stranger jumped. Her surprise was obvious in the green eyes when she turned her face.

Omi slightly surprised by this stranger, she has beautiful face. Well, from the slender finger and pinkish hair he thought that she was pretty enough but not this pretty that her face striking his sight.

He saw pretty and beautiful woman many times before but her beauty was indescribable. Her beauty was different, as if she was created from different ingredient from human. She has pale translucent skin that glowing under the warm morning light. Her cheekbone was high on perfect heart shaped face that was carve by angels, the nose, thin and small standing proudly above a pair of supple pink kissable lips, slightly below two emerald gems that was brilliant.

Kaoru, being stared intently by Omi, blushed healthily. Well, who wouldn't by that eyes looking at that way? Besides, she used to staring at Omi from far away, not the otherwise. So, it felt weird somehow.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Kaoru asked before turning her attention back to the bubbling stew to hide her embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Omi asked instead as he walked closer to peek inside the big pan. His previous anger thrown out of the window.

Kaoru tried her hard to ignore the other human's presence. Back at her own place, nobody came this close except maybe her family and very close relatives which only very few.

"Umm, I don't understand what you were saying. Oh, does it mean that you didn't understand me either?" Kaoru turned to the nearby man only to regret it later.

Their face was so close that Kaoru could count the man's eyelashes. She was drowning in the soft grey eyes that she forgets how to breathe. Through years of observation, she found the man interesting and good looking enough, but being this close… he was… breathtaking…

No, breathtaking not even sufficient to describe Kaoru's feeling. The man was soultaking…

"Oi, the food's boiling," Omi warned the girl who seemed lost in her thought. Not that Omi considers the purple colored thing that bubbling in the pot and has menacing steam been close enough to be called food. But Omi thought it was necessary to prevent whoever this stranger was from burn down his humble house.

The stranger still being unresponsive, made Omi came closer to put the fire off. Well, he keeps the ember for later use. That was when the stranger stepped backward and un-intentionally knocked down the pot.

*a/n : I don't know what term to refer 'kill the fire', can you enlighten me this time? It really disturb me..*

"Watched Out!!" Omi screamed a bit too late as he too pulled the stranger toward him to prevent her hurting herself.

"Argh!!" Kaoru cried loud as he felt something hot stung her back badly before she was grabbed by the man and landing in his chest.

The purple thing was now covered the stranger's back, some of it running down the cloak. But the damage has been done for the stranger clutching her hand at Omi and hissed at the pain. Quickly, Omi put off the stranger's cloak.

"Pull off all your clothes," Omi shouted without thinking as he moved around to retrieve cold water.

Kaoru, didn't understand what Omi said, sat still in the kitchen floor. Her pale fingers clutching at her clothes to soothe the pain to no avail. The burning in her back still painful. Therefore, she was a bit confused and scared when Omi return to her and began pulling her clothes.

"W-W-Wait, w-w-what are you doing?" the pinknette protest weakly as Omi pull up her clothes.

Omi struggles with the inhuman layers and knots of the stranger's clothes which is different from any girl's clothes he often see. But not that what surprised Omi most, it was the girl's flat chest.

"You're a guy…" Omi muttered dumbfounded, ignoring the burn that marring the stranger's back. In that moment, Omi didn't know should be happy that he doesn't need to preserve any girl's dignity, or should he be sad that the beauty creature was actually, a guy.

If the flat chest wasn't indicating the guy as one of, well, guy, then Omi sure that he would find prove south there. Not that he wants to prove anything.

Fortunately, Omi returns to his sense when the guy tried to cover his back again.

"Wait, you better take it off, I'll get the water to cool it down."

Kaoru didn't know what to do, what the silver haired man wanted him to do, so he opted to stay still. He just has a feeling that the kind man willing to help him, again.

Omi returns with a bowl of cool water in hand and with other hand he pulls the stranger to his bedroom. Omi didn't have other decent room that the stranger could lay on, or any cushion since person on his status doesn't afford that kind of thing.

Omi guides the guy lay on his stomach, he was bare of any clothing waist up. The cold water tingling on his burn skin but it makes the pain ebbs, so Kaoru assumes it was okay.

However, he felt shame that he cause trouble again and this time the silver haired human help him again. Actually, Kaoru didn't hope highly after the first time he finally say something to the human. He thought that the young man will hate him for what he did.

"Are you feeling fine, now?" ask Omi with concern.

Kaoru still didn't understand what he says, but he can feel genuine concern there so he smiled for answer. Besides, the calloused fingers and palm that occasionally brush his back soothing him. He wonders when the last time anybody touch him as if he doesn't made of glass so frail that it can easily shattered into million pieces.

"Thank you. For helping me again…" Kaoru stated appreciating.

"Uhm, if you were fine by yourself… I had to go, working you know?" Omi waving his hands vaguely in the air in front of the pinknette.

Kaoru only did what he could do at the moment, smile brightly. Omi smiled in return before stands up and leave the room. He glanced for the last time in his room direction where it was occupied by pretty pinknette inside. That is until he smells something weird from his kitchen and turns his heels outside the door, pretending couldn't smell the 'thing'.

^^,

"Why would you need the ointment for?" ask the raven haired alchemist.

"One of my…" Omi trailed of, he didn't sure how to call the stranger that obviously rudely intruding his house and end up in his bedroom. For getting burn.

"One of your?" the man asked again, this time in teasing tone.

"My guest," Omi replied. "Getting hot food all of his back."

"Hey, you seriously not intentionally rubbing the hot food all over him, right?"

"Of course not," Omi gritted his teeth in irritation. Were this alchemist wasn't the best in the south city, Omi wouldn't come to ask his help.

"Oi, Sir Bastard, you can't pry into other's live. It's rude," one of his students appears from back room with a pot of ointment.

"It's not appropriate coming from your mouth, peanut," the man retorted back.

"Who Do You Call Smaller Than Peanut That Even The Micro Mouth Too Little To Say Anything Appropiate?!!" the blond boy turn furious.

Omi sighed inwardly. The blonde assistant was famous for his sensitivity of his height.

"As much as I want to get the ointment, Sir Mustang, I don't want to witness your lover spat," Omi cut in before everything get out of control.

Both men turn white then while professor Mustang turn red after that, the blond boy turn green, and then purple.

"Uhm, sorry to make you wait, Shichijou'kun. But, you better wash the food off before applied the ointment. And you only need to applied it twice a day." The raven haired alchemist quickly regain his composure as if nothing happen. He was giving his popular business smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang."

Omi exited the building and walked back toward his house at the skirt of the infamous little town Risembool, half a hour riding his good mount, a black tough looking pony.

He would never tell the famous alchemist that his pony has the same name of his family name though. Mustang.

^^,

A/N : so, how was it? Please leave comment so I know that this fanfic was loved. Or accepted. Or wanted.


	2. I'm Kaoru And You?

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

Warning: nothing besides a bit of spat and a very sappy pony.

a/n: thanks **THiaLieN** for reviewing, and for those who reading so far and enjoy it.

.P. .L. .E. .A. .S. .E......E. .N. .J. .O. .Y.

* * *

Chapitre 2. I'm Kaoru. And you?

* * *

Omi was pissed off beyond believe.

Well, he has every right to do so. A very good reason to do so was because a certain stranger.

Though, he didn't show it in his composed and usually kind face. He was the protagonist here and a protagonist expected to be all kind and nice. Besides being handsome and poor.

Oh, that and how could he keep grudge against expanse of flawless skin of the stranger's back? Kaoru suggested Omi to examine his back, even allowed the young farmer to touch it. His calloused hand felt strange against his sensitized skin. Kaoru didn't say anything about it though his cheeks glowing another shade of pink.

"So, mind to tell me again why you healing so fast?" ask the silver haired farmer finally pulled back his hand. Reluctantly.

Kaoru shrugged, put on the clothes loosely in case he needs to show Omi about his already healing back again.

"Sure. I do some… well, call it magic," he answered with proud smile.

"So…," Omi looks at anything except the man in front of him, "Is me suddenly can understand you has anything to do with this magic thing?"

"Of course," Kaoru smile brightly as if Omi just said something so brilliant that it need geniuses to comprehend. Or maybe because Kaoru didn't think that a humble farmer will understand him at all.

After a moment of staring and mind processing, finally Omi managed to say something very intelligent.

"Wow?"

Omi was torn between amazement and disappointment. While he supposed to go working, he went to South Part of East Central and get not so cheap ointment after wasting almost a half and an hour. Only then, he realizes that the intruder was already heal and could speak in his language now. How amazing. If Kaoru really could perform some magic, then why does he not think to fix his kitchen anyway?

"I already fix the kitchen and cook something else for you." Kaoru add as an afterthought.

Well, the stranger was not too bad after all. Besides, Omi quite like his deep tinkling voice.

"You cook something?" now that somebody actually mentioned about food his stomach rolling angrily. He passed the breakfast and it seems like the perfect time having lunch.

"Yeah, let's take a look," Kaoru said happily. He quickly sat up from bed and walked pass Omi to lead the way. Only to be halted by Omi that was hold his forearm.

"Fix your clothes first," said Omi when the pinky blond waits patiently.

Kaoru looks down at himself. The clothes he was wearing extremely loose that expose almost all of his shoulder and chest. A pink nipple peeks shyly behind transparent layers of flowing sheets. He put everything in order with ease while resuming toward the kitchen.

Omi push the urge to groan of how can men having such body like whomever this stranger has. So far, he hasn't met any growing men that has body like his current guest.

They finally managed to get to the kitchen safely. Kaoru already tied his light blue clothes back neatly and Omi sat like a good boy on the decent dining table.

"Who are you by the way?" Omi asked while Kaoru prepare the food.

It doesn't matter who was the owner of the house at that point.

"I'm Kaoru from district 7," Kaoru pour some soup thing inside a bowl before serve it. "Sorry, the previous food was a mess so I used whatever available here."

"I'm Shichijou…"

"I know," Kaoru winked at him, "Anyway, nice to finally meet you, Shichijou'kun."

Kaoru sat across the young farmer he has been seeing for so long, wait for the man to give comment about his cooking. While Omi looks back with wry eyes, how could a stranger knew him without him know this stranger. He couldn't be that famous, could he?

At the first spoon, Omi stopped. He lowered his head to see inside the soup, as if waiting for a strange phenomenon that never come. Kaoru bits his lower lip, "Is it that bad?"

Omi snapped up his head, eyes glittering in joyous tears, "Bad? This is the most delicious soup I've ever eat!! Are you seriously using whatever available here? All this time I using spare ingredients and it never this great!!"

"Really? I'm glad you like it," Kaoru beaming proudly.

Kaoru silently watch Omi emptying his bowl before fill in again. At that time, Kaoru felt something moving in his shoulder. The small blue dragon was hiding all this time, it usually didn't like people's presence so Kaoru quite surprised when Mikage popped up its head followed by scaled body.

"You like 'te swoop," the dragon stated with its usual tied-tongue-like-language.

Omi lifted his head and saw the creature. He surprised at himself for not surprised because the stran- Kaoru brought another creature with him. Even though it shaped like a small dragon, and could speak in human language nonetheless.

"Who is this?" Omi asked after finished his third bowl.

"It's Mikage. He is my dragon," Kaoru replied while patting a bundle of fur on the little dragon's head. The little dragon itself bares its fang, maybe that's how it smile.

"Uh, so… Kaoru," Omi felt the name on his tongue before going on, "What are you doing here exactly? You were the one who knocking when the dawn crack this morning, right?"

"Um, yes, that's me," Kaoru answered with a guilty smile.

"You certainly not coming to rob or claim something either," it was a statement.

"That being said, are you sure you not recognize me at all?" Kaoru asked with hopeful eyes. When the young farmer look back with confused eyes, it was clear that the silver haired man didn't recognize him other than a stranger that suddenly appear in front of his door.

"Well, you knocked the door this early morning…" Omi tried not to sound so rude.

Whatever Kaoru was about to say earlier were hold back, instead he looks up with more cheerful front to cover. "I'm here to help you with something…"

"You could ask me anything you desire, Shichijou'kun. Three wishes, " Kaoru said with smug face, as if Kaoru was some kind of paranormal. His body leans closer.

"Anything?" Omi ask back in whisper, afraid that the word can cause disaster to whomever overheard it. His eyes twinkling with mischievous light.

"Regarding the condition and rules, of course," Kaoru lean back with happy-go-lucky smile before explain it further, "As long as it didn't harm other people or the nature's stability, includes reviving soul, and make people falling in love to you. Other than aftermentioned above, I can grant it." Kaoru ended with sagely smile and half lidded serene eyes.

Tik… Tik… tik…

Some moment, not less than five minutes, passes before Kaoru sighed loudly. Whatever composed face masking his front before was thrown off the window since Omi didn't say anything at all.

"Surely you have something you want, right?" he asked, tried as kindly as he could tough his clear green eyes marred with irritation.

Omi shrugged in his place, suddenly the bowl look fascinating right now. "Of course I have."

"Great, let me hear it so I can grant it. The faster the better," Kaoru chirping with fake amusement.

Omi braced himself by straightening his back and look back at Kaoru. "Thank you, that was very kind but no," he said firmly earning questioning look from the Pinknette.

"I can grant my own wishes. It was nothing big so I can manage it myself," Omi gave a naïve and confident smile which deflated the pinknette and amuse him at the same time.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself I see," Kaoru smile back and put both of his hand in front of him. Leaning his chin on tangled palm, he observe the silver haired farmer before him, "That's very rare these days. However, Shichijou'kun. By the way, can I call you Omi?" Omi nodded immediately. "However, Omi, that's not how the rules of district seven work."

"But this isn't district seven," Omi protested.

"Still," the pink blond insisted, "You can't change the fact that you saved Mikage from being cooked those years ago. Mikage supposed to return your kindness but since it couldn't do anything useful past 10 years, I as its owner, must return it instead of this drageling here."

Great. Never ever Omi dreamt that one day a stranger will appear in his doorway with little dragon -or drageling- whatever, and announcing that he was a hero for saving the said dragon therefore deserved three wishes according to the rule of district seven. Which Omi has no idea where this district was. And he didn't remember ever saving dragon from anyone's kitchen ten years ago to begin with.

Oh, what a fairytale…

"Okay then, Kaoru," Omi said, rise from the seat and walk towards the front door.

Kaoru's eyes glint in happiness. He was so curious what sort of wish this human have, being humble and kind and all…

"You can stay. I must go now," Omi was about to close the door when Kaoru abruptly run and hold the door open.

"Can I go with you?" Kaoru blinked his eyelashes innocently, which doesn't look innocent at all.

"Sure?" Omi said unsurely.

^^;

One thing that Omi learn about the pink-blond flat-chested man with pretty face in front of him was the man loved by the animals. Or the appropriate word would be obsessed.

Ever since Kaoru step for the first time inside the barnyard, all the livestock alike surround him and noisier than usual. Even the pony -in which named Mustang-, has big doe eyes focused on the stranger and nuzzle closer once Kaoru pat it's bigger head.

At least he was relieved that the little dragon didn't scare the dairy population. Quite the opposite, they were fond of each other. Surely this is the first time Omi witness dragon -even a little one- purring and whining cutely. not for the first time that Omi doubt the creature as real dragon.

"What did you do to them?" Omi ask from safe distance, afraid if the mass of animal offended with his presence near the pink blond. Oh, he tried once and the result wasn't pretty as cocks and hens plant their beak and talon in him. And he won't try especially inside the barn filled with cows, sheep, and Mustang.

"I didn't do anything," Kaoru replied shootingly. "It's natural for animals to like district seven's inhabitant." He lifts his face to smile at the farm's owner, "We were friends with almost every live being in the world." To emphasis his point, Kaoru smiled at Mustang that made the pony smiled back with dreamy eyes as close as a pony could do.

"But, this is…" Omi trailed off, he isn't good at arranging sentence. All this time most of his friends were the animals, and few humans. "I couldn't feed them if I can't reach them."

"Then let me."

Kaoru received the carrot for Mustang, the black pony neigh-ing energetically and soon kiss the pink blond's palm after lowering his front limbs with its watery big nose. For the pony's amusement, Kaoru caressing the black mane affectionately. For a moment Omi baffled about since when did his pony turn into such gentlemen.

"What did you do to my pony?" Omi daring to ask.

The pony snorts once Kaoru turned to face him. "Feeding him?" Kaoru smiled meekly while Mustang throw him an accusing look before being happy-doey when Kaoru returned his full attention to the pony again.

Omi groan internally, surely his pony…no longer the same Mustang he knew. Wait, that attitude somehow resemble the other Mustang back at South Park in East Central.

Good. Even his pony now knew how to flirting.

The continuation of feeding the entire building went relatively well, except for Mustang that insist to stand beside the pink blond to fend off other animal that went too close, or Omi generally. Without realizing it, the sky was darkened and since it's too late to do the cleaning and washing them, they save it for another day. Mustang gave a sad sigh when Kaoru closed the door behind him, even after saying that he'll back tomorrow.

^^,

It was after supper and they ready to sleep when they realize that they yet facing another problem.

Sleep arrangement.

Meanwhile Omi supposed to gave the one and only available bed to the guest, he reluctant to spend the night in nonexist sofa. The remaining place where he can set his body to rest were hard wooden floor. Not that he would admit that his bed was comfortable to sleep in but it was bearable compared to the harsh scrapping surface of wood.

Kaoru in which didn't want to bother the silver haired man farther than he already was, tough didn't want to spend the night other than in bed no matter uncomfortable it was compared his in district seven, give a wary look at his host. "You can have the bed. I'll manage with something," he smiled reassuringly.

Of course there is no need to tell the farmer that people of district seven has different sleep pattern.

"But, there's nothing much you can use here. You looked like from somewhere better than here, so the bed might be hard but that's all I have. That is, except you afraid to dirty your clothes."

Kaoru can't help wincing hearing Omi actually said it. In fact yes, from the place where he came from, he live in so much better environment. But it doesn't mean that Kaoru knew no how to be grateful. He was after all try to pay Omi's kindness for, what he claimed, saving Mikage. So, he couldn't whim right now. Even though Omi say it in quite unkindly way.

Kaoru grab Omi's arm to calming the farmer with dejected look on his face, he has been trying being nice here. "No need to be offended. Listen, I'm here meaning to help you, not to give you burden. I won't ask for anything, as long as you let me stay, that's enough."

Suddenly, Omi lose his ability to form words. Since the beginning, he not usually a man of flowery words and never get chance to learn other than simple add and subtract. But he touched nonetheless.

Besides, the place where this pink blond touching felt warm. Did people from district seven usually this warm? Not that it made him willing to give his one and only bed to the stranger.

Then Omi throw his saccharin smile toward his guest intentionally as he nods, "Okay". Only to return his guarded expression as he add, "Then don't crawling up my bed while I'm sleeping because the chair give you cramp. Or…"

"Or what? Sissy slap me?" Kaoru return the snapping, suddenly feeling offended. Kaoru didn't say anything as he release his grip and disappoint about the loss tough he stay silent about it. Instead, put irritated at front.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll try my hardest not to scar your pretty face. 'S not worth the pain."

At any other moment, Kaoru will be flattered that the other species notice his beauty, not that his same species not often compliment him. It just felt different depend on who say what. But now, it was a mere sarcasm in the middle of bickering of all things and nearly bed time off all times. And the way this farmer said it in so arrogant bossy tones.

"Then don't," Kaoru muttered darkly, "Because your fragile hand can't stand such strenuous activity."

_Why am I coming in this place anyway?,_ Kaoru thought bitterly as he stomp off of from where Omi disappear behind the closed door that poorly attached if it were attached at all.

Once the not so quite nice farmer enter the bedroom to sleep, Kaoru began to saw how the house was barely sufficient to contain the living inside it. That made his heart sink again, that he come to help the farmer despite his idiocy stubborn-ness and bitter mouth until he granted Omi three wishes.

There are small hollow on the wooden wall that letting the cold night breeze decrease the room's temperature. Embers from the hearth that also functioning as stove barely enough to warming the whole house without risking it burn the entire wood building down.

Well, obviously he couldn't sleep above the charred sort of carpet that spread on the supposed to be living room. That left him with chairs on the kitchen which is actually merger with the living room. Quite literally.

The blue scaled dragon observing around with its round brown eyes. Contently, it licked Kaoru's cheek to give some sort of comfort he knew his owner needed. "Lessleep he'e and wake up e'ly," he cooing gleefully made it hard for Kaoru not to return with true smile. Somehow Kaoru encouraged by simple gesture his dragon showed him.

Yeah, tough they were coming from district seven which need lesser time to sleep than human, Kaoru can't do much in the tiny bitsy small house. Not when the owner was asleep, or Kaoru will risking the human wake up and kick him out.

Besides, it is quite lonely to spend the night alone.

"Sure. We have so much things to do tomorrow," Kaoru agreed despite his previous foul mood as he pulled the chair before folded his arm in the table and lean his head on it. His faded white cloak cover his shoulder from the chill of night air. Meanwhile, trying to be as comfortable as he could in sitting position. Ready to slip into another realm.

- - -

**In case some of you wonder **_why it took sooo loooong to update chapter 2…_** Honestly I just started thinking about the plot after I load the first chapter. Now I've mapping most of the plot and the ending too. But as anticipation, I write a few chapters forward before uploading it one by one constantly so in case I don't feel like writing, I still have chapter to present. The ideal pace would be one each three weeks. It could less, depends. ^^,**

**This chapter a bit longer than before, so does the next one. This way the amount of time waiting worth the story and the plot can get in faster pace.**


	3. Then Let's be friend, Omi!

Disclaimer: Can't say I own the characters for once, can I?

Warning: other than spat?… none unfortunately…

Mikage: a bit cuddling mabey… *chuckling*

a/n: thanks for those who reading so far and enjoy it. Now that I've got the plot whole… I realize that the previous title, especially the 'cat' part didn't have anything to do related this fic. So, i take the liberty to change the title into 'district seven' and there's no longer cat-problem related. And Mikage actually has pink fluffy fur. A VERY PINK FLUFFY FUR!! I turn it deliberately into blue and instead of fur, there were manly scale *smirk*….

.P. .L. .E. .A. .S. .E. . . . . .E. .N. .J. .O. .Y.

* * *

Chapitre 3. Then… Let's be friend, Omi!

A few feet away from the kitchen table, Omi shifting in his bed. For now, few hours had passed away since he tried to close his eyes. His struggle kept going as behind the lids, his eyes still flicker following the trail of thought about certain pink blond somewhere in the house. And gradually it become hurt to keep his eyes close while his brain insisted to stay awake.

Sighing, he shifted for the hundredth time that night. Wonder why he kept thinking about the pink blond instead of why he couldn't sleep. Perhaps because he knew how uncomfortable it was to sleep leaning against the table. At first, it was bearable but once the morning comes, his neck biting back at him and the entire sleep idea seems bring more harm than good.

Omi still insisted that it can't be helped that he didn't have additional room for visitor, not that he has any, or something more decent for people to sleep in. Maybe he could make bed from spare blocks he kept in stable and throws some blankets to cover it with…

Gosh, he even thinks it as if the pinknette will stay for a long time.

_He said that he won't ask for anything as long as he allowed to stay. But then again, why would he stay in my house? Well, it could wait till tomorrow._

_..right?_

Not more than five minutes later, Omi standing on his heels. The door cracked as he open it and it didn't take long before he spotted unfamiliar bundle attached on his kitchen table. Walking closer, Omi drag several long breaths to steady his suddenly tightening chest.

Omi was about to wake the pinknette by caressing his exposure left cheek that framed by soft looking pinkish waving blond hair before he redirected his hand to poke at the shoulder softly.

"What?" the pink blond ask without bother to open his eyes. His voice slightly muffled and far too sober for someone who just waken.

"You're not sleeping," it wasn't a question.

This time, Kaoru open his eyes and lift his head slightly, just enough to get a full view of Omi's face.

"Not yet. I don't need sleeping at least until about twenty hours from now."

Omi baffled, not to mention the shock. "What are you seriously?"

"I'm from district seven and no, it's different place than this place where human live," Kaoru explaining as simple as he liked it to be. Besides, Omi doesn't need to know more than that.

"Well, no surprise," Omi crossed his hands. "You have the dragon, speak strange language, doing magic, and my livestock pawning all over you."

Kaoru chuckled hearing the last comment, while he knew that the animals did in literal way. Omi snorts as hearing the tinkling laugh, he liked the sound.

"It's not my fault that they prefer me than you," Kaoru pointed amusedly with smug face.

"Like I care," Omi rolled his eyes while leaning against the nearest wall.

After a moment of comfortable silence that following the last sentence, Kaoru sat straightly in the seat. "So, you can't sleep because thinking of me?" Kaoru teasing by lowering his voice.

Omi's eyes snap open at that. "Well.." he begin carefully while narrowing his eyes, "I have stranger in my house."

"It doesn't answer the question."

"It doesn't," Omi agreed quickly.

"Then what? You did not plan to spend the night having heart to heart conversation with me, right? If I'm not mistaken, you complaining about not being able to finish your work today and need to start early."

That made the silver haired young man scowl, "Of course not." He growled menacingly, as menacing as pissed he was, "And it was you that ruin my day. You got yourself hot soup all over you."

"That was nice, you know, blaming others. It's not that I can help it with your face so close. It's scary," Kaoru return the glare.

"Ugh, whatever," Omi sighed exasperatedly, supress the urge to roll his eyes.

Silence tickle slowly as time passed lazily. They keep their mouth closed and instead diving into their own thought until Omi shifted before pull the chair in front of the stranger and sat there. Face still facing wall, suddenly the tainted blotching looked interesting.

"Why are you coming here?" the silver haired farmer broke the silence.

Kaoru lean back in the chair, "Well, since you take the bed where else should I spend the night? Surely I can't lay in the floor without decent something covering it."

"That's not what I mean. I mean here.. why are you coming in my house since the first time?" Omi turned to see the pool of green. He isn't good at reading people but he learn that locking gaze somehow prevent people from lying.

Kaoru was about to say something when the silvery eyes caught his attention. Even in the dark, it seemed they could glow by themselves. If drown in the color was possible, than the district seven's member sure that he was.

"Kaoru.."

Kaoru snapped back to realize he was staring openly. Shamelessly. But the blush that hidden under the blanket of darkness in the room certainly weren't from nearly dying hearth. Though Kaoru insist about how different his name was being spoken by the human was because the world were asleep and it means nothing else to disrupt the clear silence. At this point Kaoru forgot that the nearest farm was half mile away and the animal never really that noisy in daylight.

"I said it, didn't I? You were saving Mikage ten years ago…" Kaoru averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Despite that I don't remember ever saving your dragon ten years ago, is that true?" Omi kept staring at the guest in front of him. His arm crossing tensely on his chest.

"Yes, it's true," Kaoru said more to himself, all the while lowering his lid.

It was clear that the reason were nothing but make up for whatever Kaoru hid from Omi. Both having silence agreement that Kaoru was lying. Kaoru knew that Omi knew the lie. And Omi knew that the pinknette knew that Omi knew. But no one say anything about it.

Albeit his body says otherwise, Omi shrug it off, "Okay, I believe you."

"So, how long are you planning to stay here?" again Omi found some bravery to ask. His hand waving in general direction.

At this Kaoru felt less tense. "I plan to stay until you said your wishes. You have three, anyway. Until your wish fulfilled, you stuck with me," Kaoru throw a lopsided smile.

Omi scowl immediately, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me but that's not what I mean either."

At this revelation, Kaoru blinked. And blinked again several times before tilting his head, rather cutely.

"I mean here," again Omi waving in general direction, not that it helped. "Believe me, sleeping there not only give you cramp."

Kaoru whining confusedly, "Where else? This is the only space available." Sometimes the district seven's creature didn't know how human mind works.

Omi rise from the seat and jab at his bedroom, "You can come to my bed."

Kaoru's bright face suddenly fell after Omi adding a, "..we can share."

The bed really tempting now after inconvenient hours only in wooden chair and equally hard table but… "But…" he fidgeting, because the bed was small enough to begin with.

"It's small but suffice if you not acrobating during sleep."

"Well…" Kaoru didn't want his bone cracking in the morning.

_And both of them were male; physically and anatomically, though Kaoru slightly different for being not entirely human. So, if something happen, if that something were happening at all, none lose anything materially_, Omi add in his thought.

"At least until I made you another bed," Omi hated to say it. Hated that he was in fact, try to convince the pink blond to share bed with him. A stranger that could steal his livestock's affection was the least Omi expecting to share his bed with.

But the way Kaoru's emerald eyes shine brightly, it must be because Omi's eyes were now adapting perfectly in darkness, and the lips curving upward genuinely made Omi doesn't have the heart to say something sarcastic.

_I don't know that sleeping late could do funny things to your mind,_ Omi thought as he turns and walks toward his bed. Soft footsteps behind him more than enough to ascertain him that the pink blond was following.

_I hope tomorrow…_

Omi didn't finish his thought for he felt that today aren't that bad. And the strange pink blond wasn't that strange, even nice and swee…

_I must be very very tired…_

Kaoru lay himself right after the silver haired young farmer. True to his words, the bed small and barely contain their body but Kaoru hadn't hold grudge. After all, it was far better than sitting in hard chair. Importantly, he hadn't need to worry about his neck biting him in the following morning.

The problem arise when Kaoru turn to hug the young man from behind.

"What now? Trying to seduce me?" Omi managed between his initial shock.

"Don't flatter yourself. I won't risk myself rolling out of bed. This way, I can stay safe and sound 'till tomorrow. At least, if I did roll off the bed, I won't fall alone."

"Thank you," Omi muttered sarcastically.

"Would you rather facing me?" Kaoru gave another solution. Which immediately receive a sharp 'no' in return.

Smirking, Kaoru tried so as his voice not sound too amused, "Good. 'Cause I won't either. Now sleep." Kaoru didn't want to risk their head bumping while sleeping so he duck it at the back of Omi's neck.

Omi grumble lowly about who actually owing the house, and that Kaoru has no right to ordering him around. Though he made no actual repelling about that. Nor when Kaoru shifting a bit before contently circling the body and slip one legs across possessively. Completely trapping the house owner.

Not that he mind. Because he was very very tired, or so he keeps claiming :)

^^,

Well, Omi couldn't say he was very tired when he wakes up and find that he was indeed cuddling with the pink blond. The word 'shock' would be more than appropriate.

If the slightly shorter pink blond was hugging him from behind last night, then since when did it turn that Omi was the one circling his arm protectively around the district seven's creature? Even the content face has the ethereal quality that made Omi won't believe everything was real were he not holding the sleeping figure against him. Or to be precise, half topping him.

Being in that position, Omi wonder why the bed still felt so much smaller. So it only normal that he tugging the limp body closer. His instinct was to save some space otherwise they would roll over and fall from the cramped bed, was what he insisted his instinct told him, not the official fact that the smaller figure felt right there, against him, ward off the chill the morning dawn left as the sign of new day.

"I thought that you were busy today," said soft voice from the parting faint red lips.

Omi turned frigid that instance, caught by surprise that the pink blond wake up already. Kaoru notice the sudden tense-ness of the muscle beneath him for he slowly opened his eyes and revealing questioning green along with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I would be up, thanks for remain caging me," Omi muttered sarcastically.

"Sure," Kaoru replied, eyes rolling back as he shifted off of the farmer. A guttural groan made Kaoru snapped his head and stilled his body.

Meanwhile Omi protested inwardly about the story being T-rated, so he hadn't supposed to caught up in this more like a M-rated situation. Not that he mind it so much, but it would be inappropriate to jump the other's pant so early in the morning while they just barely knew each other about, like… twenty four hours?

Gaining no response or whatsoever, Kaoru sliding his legs experimentally and smirking for gaining the same grunt respond. "Oh, come on. You won't finish everything just by laying there all day," sliding for the last time, ignoring whatever groan out from the farmer's lips, Kaoru managed to stand on his feet. With childishly victory smile before darting out of the room.

It doesn't matter what causing the silver haired young farmer reacted like that. It just a mere brush of his legs. But the thought that Omi looked so defeated made him proud of himself.

Slowly, agonizingly painfully slowly, Omi manage to stand and walk in the kitchen, watching the pink blond running fro and forth for what seemed like cooking. A blubbing substance, thankfully not menacing purple in color, steaming a spicy flavor that filled the nostril with warmth of old home.

…while Omi knew that his house was old, the cooking more resemblance of something homey where you can find your mother with welcoming embrace. And father and sisters or brothers with equally familiar gesture that offering comfort and support. The kind of home which was long ago forgotten.

Something nuzzle in his arm, when Omi averted his eyes, he looked at the pair of navy blue doe eyes. It's mouth pulled, showed lines of sharp fangs in typical dragon smile. It's hard not to return the smile to unharming creature.

"Les'es bating…Kao'u cooking. Les'es bating wit cool wate'…" Mikage squealing gleefully as its tiny paw tugging at Omi's finger.

"Sound's good idea, Mikage. Take him to bath while I prepare the food," Kaoru cooing, another smile gracing his gracious feature. The wavy silky strand that pile up beautifully in his shoulder.

"Great, now you acting like a mother hen," Omi said as he turned to leave.

Kaoru count to ten as he restrain his urge to snap back. Here he tried to be nice and all but… _whatever…_ Kaoru sighed inwardly. There's plenty time to get back the farmer, he has good allies. Named one of them as Mustang.

^^,

Omi not so surprised that the cow produced more milk today. Kaoru success to persuade the poor animal with strokes and sweet nothing kind of whisper. And Mustang wasn't any better, the pony head over heels at the sight of the pink blond, if the drool was anything to goes by. Thankfully the cocks and hens not so violent today, he doubt even the stronger man could stand against angry mob of chickens.

Speak of chickens, he got nice numbers of eggs. Mikage playing happily with chicks and sometimes would fly low and nestled on the sheep's wooly skin. The woolen animal gleefully licked his scaled skin like its own newborn kin, sometimes chewing the hard scale which made the dragon chuckling. Surely the sheep were not saw everything as green, were they?

The milk was stored for later process turning it into cheese and butter. Eggs were plenty and he was more than ready to sold some of it, and chickens, and other milk product. Bed wouldn't made by itself. Besides, he needed few things from town.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked with bowl in hand, to one of the many barrels set up against the walls, pried the lid off easily. Reaching down into the sand it contained, he felt around until he found what he wanted.

"How many do you need?" Pulled several of the potatoes out, blowing the sand off them before setting them on the round bowl.

"Five would be enough," Omi answered from behind Mustang's belly. "You're not eating that much," he add as an afterthought.

Kaoru shrug it off, "I eat different food."

"Cat food?" Omi suggesting playfully with smirk. He's done with filling the cart.

"Genius," Kaoru rolled his eyes. As if sensing Kaoru's distaste of mood, Mustang throw a kick at Omi's unguarded shin. The kick not that hard but enough to cause the human to bend and scowl darkly.

"Hah, serves you right," Kaoru grin triumphantly, patting the pony's head. Mustang nuzzles forward and neigh-ing in approval. Omi swore he saw a smug expression on the pony's face.

_Good, now Mustang -pony- became more similar with other Mustang -alchemist- in South Part-. All I needs is another pony named after the bean sprout blond and they will be perfect pair._

Limping, Omi walked back to his house. It's time to go back and going to the town in less than energetic condition was the least he would do. Even though it mean he should put up with cuddling in the same bed with the pink blond again.

Maybe he could top the district seven's cat as a payback for pulling conspiracy behind him. Oh, the pink blond looked comfortable enough to sleep in anyway.


	4. So,what would you like me to do?

Warning: mutilated cheese block?

**gali-o-**: the italics paragraph below the normal ones were flashback. But, you'll know the differences eventually. *wink*

AS FoR CAT EARS: I edit that part so there is no more cat ears. Kaoru has ears like human does.

I don't know if any of you knew this or not. But South Part are kind of slank from South Park. 'South Park' is a cartoon movie about Canadian with lots of parody. Though it's parody, and the characters took the form of teen, it was for adult. There are sensitive issues mentioned in idiotic ways there. But I liked the movie lot… XD

And I messed up much with Mikage T^T

.P. .L. .E. .A. .S. .E. . . . . .E. .N. .J. .O. .Y.

* * *

Chapitre 4. So, What Would You Like Me To Do?

Kaoru didn't go against the idea of cuddling with the human. What made him launch a pretty punch at Omi's jaw more so because the reason behind the affectionate gesture. He didn't know at first that the human just playing with him, the sleeping face was so peaceful. Kaoru would be more than glad to scope the man in tight embrace.

After seeing him from far away for so long, it just natural that he wants to touch as much as possible after actually met the man. The touchy feeling didn't ebb away even after snip snap they had. Even now, Kaoru slightly worried that the punch were hurt too much. The disgusting purple bruise looked painful.

But Kaoru not denying that the silver haired farmer deserve the punch. Omi doesn't supposed to smirk and saying such words…

_The morning was crisp and fresh. Kaoru liked when morning comes, the new rays gave hopes to every living being, promising a better future. And the human beside him felt so vivid, nothing like motion picture on the surface of water that would rippled under his touch. Even slight feathery touch of breeze could wash the figure away._

_The rise and fall of broad shoulder were proving enough. Beneath his palm, through the worn clothes, heat radiating from little pores. And the face…_

_Content adoring the heart shaped face. Silvery fringes support transparent frame against the dim light, lids closed to hide away dusty blue grey pairs of eyes. The mole on one of high cheekbones gave a sweeter edge to contrast the sometimes sharps calculating looks._

_Without preserve any strain, caressing the strands that flowing effortlessly between his fingers. That was when he felt the muscle of human above him shifting, sign that he regain consciousness._

"_Welcome to the world of the living," Kaoru greet cheerfully._

"_I thought that you don't need sleep more than human," Omi smirking._

_Kaoru turned tense in an instant. He growl at the familiar mocking, so he tried to move away before it leads to another tantrum. He didn't need one so early in the morning._

"_Why leaving? You seems so comfortable beneath me," as if to emphasize his point, Omi nuzzle at the crook of the pink blond's shoulder. One hand wander on the side, lazily went up and down repeatedly. One leg rested in between._

"_You clearly need cold bath," Kaoru didn't buy the innuendo, struggle to get up again._

"_Leaving already? You said you won't leave until my three wishes granted," Omi smirk getting wider at the pissed off expression on the pretty face._

"_If you want me to leave you, then spit it already," dared the pink blond. At this point, Omi poised above Kaoru, holding both of his hands over the head. "Hold me down would never work to turn me down."_

"_You're the one insisted the whole thing. I don't need someone like you to grant my wish."_

"_See? You're the one that won't me leave," Kaoru gave a 'told you so' look._

"_Do not."_

"_Do so."_

"_Come on, I know that you returning the kindness for me saving the dragon not true. You just make up reason to stay with me," Omi rolled his eyes._

_Kaoru narrowed his eyes, silently agreeing with thin lined lips. Omi didn't expecting that his guessing was true, so he loosen his grip a bit. Kaoru didn't put too much effort anyway._

"_I…" Omi began weakly before closing his mouth again. The observing green beneath him waiting expectantly. "I don't have that kind of wish, you know." __So I don't need you__._

_The following under statement weren't said, but it was clear for both of them and hanging heavily between them._

_And it hurt more. After so much effort spend for this sole purpose, to offer happiness for the man and being rejected blatantly. Though he knew that Omi didn't know the real reason why he came and effort he had put himself in. still, Kaoru couldn't accept it._

Though now he felt bad after punching the young man. Just a bit, really. Because Omi deserve something worse for being a jerk. Another kick from Mustang would sufficient.

Beside Kaoru, Omi walked silently. His jaw throbbing but it isn't so bad that he couldn't say anything. He just surprised that the pink blond actually angry, he didn't mean it. The teasing went well so far and Kaoru looked interesting even when in fury. As if the man was born to be beautiful all the time.

He didn't expect the pink blond to stay at his house, but not to follow him either. All in all, they still stuck together no matter the circumstances. It made a very awkward situation that giving choke sensation.

Mustang didn't help much either. The pony pacing steadily, rein in Omi's hand. In the depth of black eyes, Omi could see an accusing look. How Omi wanted to whack the pony's head to give some sense so that he behave more pony-like.

The first time Omi thinks of after step in the East Central was to bring the pink blond where he could put Kaoru in somewhere save. He knew that both of them needed some space. Without reason, the first place that rings a bell was Mr Mustang's place in South Part.

"Elric, is Mr. Mustang available?" Omi asked once he arrived at the store-house type. The bean sprout blond was arranging the stock consist of whatever it was.

The blond raise his head and smile in acknowledge before turn into smirk as he caught the sight of pink blond beside Omi. The pretty face not so well covered by the hoodie.

"He's not available for a date," the young apprentice answered darkly.

"Not quite…but…well…" Omi answer intelligently.

At that a scowl appear on the blond face, "What kind of answer is that? He's still sleeping upstairs. Not wake until later." He studied Omi's face for a moment before wincing, "It must be painful."

"Oh, forget it. It'll heal eventually," Omi stare at certain pink blond beside him while the pinknette pretend not to hear him.

"I almost thought that you won't be able to wake up either, judging how noise last night was," Riza, the other assistance appear from inside the store, bring more stock for Edward to put.

Were it not for the noise part, Edward was groaning for the additional stock, but instead he blushing so hard that his face resemble tomato soup. Omi grins lopsidedly while Kaoru just blink in the dark and glance from one face to another.

"Well, we were sorry if our live was so happy that we forgot to considerate other's feeling. Not that we capable to consider anything at that time," another voice can be heard from inside the store, it was deep and laced heavily with crack here and there. A smile can be heard inside of it though the person not yet made an appearance.

"Stop it, you jerk!!" the short blond throw something at the black haired man.

"Oh, Ed, but would you rather me focus at neighborhood?" Mustang , the alchemist not the pony, asked with dejected look in his face.

"Certainly not," the blond grin sheepishly with blush, lighter than before.

"Eww, please don't share your private happy love life. We have customer here," Riza cut before both man that working in the store clouded with lust. Or whatsoever.

"Sure, how inconsiderate of me," Mustang pull business smile after gave the short blond a quick peck. "But Riza, I've doing some research of the new formula if you caught what I mean."

Riza just rolled her eyes before went back inside.

"Oh, Omi. I didn't know you have quite high taste," Mustang commented after he studied his regular customer with a glance.

"Of course but no, we're not together if that what you think. I need your help."

Mustang raised an eyebrow questioningly at that so Omi continue, "I have to sell and buy things at market. I need your help to take care of him."

If notice, Mustang not commented at his silver haired customer that has slight worry in his face. And the same scowl at the pink blond's face who muttered "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Yeah, and having the animals parade. That would be interesting," Omi replied sarcastically.

_So much like a old couple yet they're not together_, Mustang musing.

"I thought that someone need me. Perhaps, related to pretty lady over here.." Mustang cut before the fight could bring disaster to his medical shop.

That successfully brought back Omi's attention from the attractive pink blond. "This is Kaoru, a guest in my house," Omi added to cast away any suspicion from Mustang's face. But the man's raised eyebrow settle him wrong. "Shut up," Omi growl threateningly.

"I didn't say anything, grumpy," Mustang smirk widened.

"I don't trust _him_ alone in my house but I can't bring _him_ to the market either," purposely Omi clear any misunderstanding of the male's identity.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if he doesn't," Mustang shrug.

"I'll stay. Apparently someone's afraid of animal parade here," Kaoru brushed off easily past the silver haired farmer to shake the owner's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mister…"

"Mustang. And it's nice to meet you too, Kaoru," Mustang return the polite gesture.

"Before I forget as to why I need to go to the market in the first place," Omi glance at Kaoru before turning his back, "I better leave." The man stomp off as gracious as a grumpy man could.

After watching the bitter departure, Kaoru returns to face the other with a scoff, "I don't know where he hit his head this time."

"He isn't that snappy, actually he is quite good boy," the blonde female appear again with a glass of something. "You can call me Riza," she smiled kindly and handed the glass toward Kaoru, "The tea will cease the thirst."

"Omi will not like it if he heard that 'boy' thing, Riza," Elric commented.

"Thank you," Kaoru return the smile and accept the glass carefully.

"Nonsense. He's still a boy as you do, Edward."

"Gah, whatever,"the other blond with braid turned again to continue with stocking.

"How do you know him?" Kaoru asked out of curiosity.

"His parents were sort of best friend of mine. They died after fire burn down their house. They got wounds and die from it," at this point Mustang frowned, "..but Omi was hardly talk to me before that. He often comes to buy medicine for his parents and something for his farm."

"I'm sorry.." Kaoru said softly.

"Don't be. It was in the past anyway," Mustang gave an encouraging smile which Kaoru gladly return with relieve.

"He was very concerned too when he bought the ointment yesterday. How was your injury?"

Kaoru slightly surprised by that, "I'm fine. It..doing fine." Kaoru knew that it won't do good to say that he was completely healed. He should his secret keep from everyone but Omi. "How could you assume it was me?"

Mustang smiled all knowingly, "He live alone and obviously not leaving you behind. It's not that hard of a guess."

"That makes sense," Kaoru agreeing.

^^,

Kaoru offering help while he was staying which gladly received by the dark haired shop owner. However, in the end Kaoru proving that he couldn't do much to help inside the store. Each material held with extra caution, not rare that each material treated differently in which Kaoru had no knowledge about. He was glad though that at least he could serve them lunch and drinks.

"You two were very close…" Kaoru commented out of the blue when the shop relatively empty except from a girl that buy pastilles.

Simultaneously, Elric and Mustang turn to him. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

The pink blond shrugged, "Both of you keep arguing all the time but neither get truly angry. Instead…"

"Are you happy?" Kaoru asked instead.

Elric snorts with a grin, a large one, tugging his lip upward. "If I'm not happy, I wouldn't stick with him and let him stick something up my ass."

"It's not that he was easy to handle but he is unbearably cute sometimes," Mustang added.

"I'm not cute, Bastard!" Elric snap with fury, "Say that again and I'll kick your proud ass off the bed."

"Do try, Edward," Mustang dare the shortest blond with menacing face but his eyes betrayed him for it showing amusement and sincere fondness.

Kaoru eyed them silently. He learn a lot back in district seven since he appointed as the Seer apprentice. And it mean A LOT a lot. But he didn't understand too much about what was happen in front of him. He knew only little about people interaction aside from what other's talking which he thought was enough as a crutch before he decided to visit the human.

But now he proven wrong. Perhaps it's true that his job granted him ability to see what he wanted to see but so far he used his ability mostly for his duty, that is to watch the whole district seven and assuring none straying. He only knew a little about human, how they interact in social live from a quick glance. And all his knowledge was just that. A crutch. A miniscule insignificant crutch at that.

The real live example was there, Doctor Mustang and his apprentice, Elric boy.

He didn't know what they were talking about whatever they were doing at night. That's when human supposed to sleep, right? Is the house only having one bed that they sleep together too? Then, why would they being noisy at night? Is that because Elric kicked Mister Mustang out of bed often at night?

One conclusion that Kaoru able to pull from the entire question was a straight 'It doesn't make a sense'.

_Well, maybe I could ask Omi later_, Kaoru thought with unconscious an upward curve in his lips.

^^,

Meanwhile, in the market…

"Mama, this grampa sold eggs too. I want little chickies…" thus said one of the customer's boy with ridiculously big round blue eyes.

"Oh, dear…" the mother fake gasped , as if Omi wouldn't know behind overdramatic scene, and then giggled, "It's no grampa. Big brother Omi's still young. And if you behaving, he might get you one of these eggs."

_Sure, so much for calling me grampa_, Omi thought to himself. Try to block the giggles, he swear that Mustang's neigh sounds far better, Omi chops another cheese block. _And no free egg for you and your terrible flirting._

_That pink freak better be grateful for all of this,_ Omi chopped another block of cheese with sadistic smile on his face. The boy clutching tighter at his mom's clothes, shivering as he saw the cheese mutilated mercilessly in front of him. Now understand how his mom suggest him to behave, afterall he didn't want to have the same faith as poor cheese.

^^,

The day at Mustang's medicine shop was fun, Kaoru noted happily. But when Omi arrives later at afternoon made him more at ease. It's always better around those who you know, even though he barely met the farmer himself. Besides, Mustang aren't so bad either..

"Hey, there, boy. Are you being a good boy today?" Kaoru snicker at the thought and pat the pony's head. The pony pull back it's lips and show off rows of white perfect gigantic teeth.

"Good. Now say hello to Mister Mustang," the pink blond boy continue happily.

"What happen to your pony? It's doing differently," the blond boy watch with amusement as the pony pull Mustang's glove when the raven haired man tried to pat its head.

"That's what I want to know," Omi shrugs in distaste. Still not over the fact that the pony who has been living with him for over three years betrayed him for a pink blond haired stranger only because he came from district seven.

"At least it's not biting your fingers off," the blond gave pat at his shoulder before walked to Mustang, which at this point had saved his glove. Or, what was left of the said glove.

"Oh, please forgive him, Mister Mustang," Kaoru laugh heartily, "I don't know he was so picky toward people. Let me fix your glove as an apology."

His laugh ringing merrily in the warm rays of late afternoon. Gave a softer edge and livid back sound over the street that basked in golden and red lights. Omi didn't know why but he felt peace just by seeing the pink blond chat with his new friends. A frame of picture that he wanted to join by standing beside the pink blond. Close enough to caught every sound he make with those wonderful parting lips but distant enough to enjoy watching him from the perfect angle.

_Really, I didn't know how could such a angelic creature…_

"..right, Omi?" Kaoru turned his head toward Omi.

_Asking me something. His smile so perfect that it put shame every flowers and girls…_

"Omi?" Kaoru frown.

_Even his confused look still so charming…_

"Omi!"

Omi snap back to reality and realize that everyone set their eyes on him differently. Mustang -the human- has that smirk, Riza has knowing heart warming smile, the Elric boy grin devilishly, Kaoru looked concern and Mustang, well… the other Mustang, narrowed his eyes menacingly. As narrow as a pony could.

"What?" Omi asked back.

"I think we should go home now. Or, do you plan to do something else?" Kaoru asked him worriedly. Pair of green eyes sparkling beautifully under the dim light that still littering the city.

"No…" Omi said softly, still bewitched by creature in front of him.

"No," he said firmer this time without tearing his eyes from the concerned green eyes. "We better go now."

"Thanks for keep an eye on him, Sir," Omi turned to the shop owner and his staffs. Bowing slightly.

"He's very helpful with the food," Mustang return the bow.

"Well then, goodbye, Mister Mustang," Kaoru bowed too.

The raven haired medical shop owner watch the pair and a pony shrunk as the distance grow. The blonde assistant just walked out of the store when she directed her eyes to the same direction. Worry linger on her usually firm and unshaken eyes.

"Is he…?" Riza trailed off.

Mustang nodded solemnly, "I hope he's luckier."

A little smile Mustang gave his blonde assistant wasn't encouraging but Riza choose to brush it off this time. Should the need arise, she decided that she willing to help the pink blond and the silver haired farmer. Somewhere in her heart, she wished the time was still far away in the future.

^^,

"Where's that little dragon?" Omi asked as they strode peacefully. The streets now brightened by candles from citizen's window despite that the sun not entirely set yet.

"Mikage?" Kaoru a bit surprised at first but then a serene smile adorning his face, Omi insisted that it was the light that playing funny by making Kaoru looked like angel. "He's been in the farm with the chickens. They sort of think that Mikage was chicken too." Kaoru chuckled softly remembering the blue-scaled little dragon.

"Oh…" Omi replied diligently.

He eyed Mustang that strode like a noble behind them. Omi sure the pony thought he was a body guard now if the strange proud gleam was anything to goes by.

Thinking about the pony, it's such a waste not to riding him. Omi steal a glance toward the silent pink blond walked beside him. Beneath the overflowing of layers of clothes, Kaoru wasn't that heavy, Omi has proved it by himself two nights prior.

Omi halted them, causing Kaoru throw him a questioning look. "I thought you were in hurry," he folded his arm in front of his chest.

"Sure. It's quicker this way," Omi mount the pony with ease. It's not that Mustang was that tall to begin with. He then reach out to the pink blond which eyed him still in the dark. Omi rolled his eyes that the pink blond didn't get what he meant.

"Come on, Mustang will be glad if you mount him," Omi shake his hand invitingly.

"But…Isn't it too heavy for you and me?" Kaoru eyed the pony worriedly.

"Mustang's good steed," Omi protested. "He'll be honoured, believe me."

Kaoru didn't sure but with one look from Mustang, he nudge the pink blond closer, he decided to just. He never mounted any horse, or pony for that matter. But once Mustang made a small gallop before striding gracefully on the street, Kaoru knew that he was in the right hand. Besides, Omi which sat behind him looked knew how to handle the pony though the position he was in right now quite something.

It felt disturbing like when he woke up that morning with Omi circled his arm around him.

Disturbingly pleasant, that is.

^^,

The last remnants of dusk was wither away when Omi put Mustang back at his respectable stable while Kaoru subjected to cook the dinner. Unlike the prior eating before, Kaoru put his share of food in old bowl while he has it on plate.

"You're eating," Omi said as scooping a large amount of whatever it was the pink blond cook for him which looked like stew.

"Course I am," Kaoru replied annoyed. "Though slightly different, it's almost like my daily food."

Omi's lips tugging upward noticeably, "So, it's not a cat food then?" he watched amusedly as Kaoru's eyebrows twitching in irritation while he pretend it didn't bother him slight bit. But a mumble of 'ungrateful human' didn't go unnoticed.

Suddenly Omi felt a pawning on his hand, it was the small blue-scalled dragon -whose it's name again?-. "Unge'ateful 'uman.." the dragon sing-song-ed playfully as if it didn't know what it means.

At first Omi ignored the chibi dragon but the blue-scaled creature chanted the same word repeatedly before it could annoy him. And is that the dragon spaz-dancing mocking him?

"Good boy Mikage," Kaoru said encouragingly, barely able to stifle his laugh, which strangely still has that melodious deep ringing to it.

"Stop it. I'm not ungrateful human. There're plenty out there," Omi protested weakly with a frown.

"But you are. Right?" Kaoru winked at the creature which easily dodge a spoon swat.

"'Aight?" Mikage parroting gleefully with tied-tongue words.

"Kao'u.. I think we should hu'iey..befo'we they sea'chin us…" this time Mikage switching into their native speaking, not that Omi would likely to understand him with his tied-tongue speech. But, to play save…

Kaoru concerned about this, he knew that his time was limited but he didn't expect Mikage to voice out his concern this fast. Of course for some reason he has more time than Mikage did, but he felt saver with the dragon around. They've been best friend for… say it fifty years. Well, they could always return to district seven to give the report before went back to Omi's house. Besides, Omi isn't that cooperative either..

Kaoru pushed that thought back as he smiled to his little blue fellow, "It's okay, Mikage."

That caught Omi's attention from his third bowl of stew-looked-like-thing. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Kaoru answered with ease as he resumed his eating. Even while eating, Kaoru didn't lose his touch of gracefulness which made Omi smiled inwardly and back with his own bowl.


End file.
